Brother's in arms
by Iloveanimex
Summary: A strange request from the Headmaster of Cross Academy! To survive, we must fight! We fight every day to protect the ones closest to us! But when the people closest need you, who will you save first?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first cross over, and my first Vampire knight story! So please be nice and please R&R

I don't own Ghost hunt of Vampire knight!

* * *

"So what are we doing here?" Zero asked Yuuki. They standing outside a building because of a strange request from Head Master Cross, or Yuuki's adopted farther (He had also taken Zero in but he wasn't adopted).

Zero is a 17-year-old student of cross academy. He has silver hair and bright blue eyes. He also looks to be very strong and have musicals showing through his clothes. Yuuki is a 16-year-old student of cross academy. She has brown eyes and brown hair. She was small and looks innocent.

"You know we have to be here, suck it up Zero!" Yuuki reprimanded.

"A vampire joke?" Zero asked, genuinely confused.

"Hm?" Yuuki asked as if she didn't even hear him. She was a bit overwhelmed by the situation.

"Never mind, well I guess we better go in" Zero said walking to the building and knocking.

"Come in!" Yelled a very eager voice. Zero and Yuuki hesitantly did as they were asked. "How can I help?" The eager young girl asked. The girl also had brown hair and brown eyes but her hair was shorter and her eyes were brighter.

"We are looking for a Mr Shibuya" Zero informed. The young girl bowed.

"Yes of course, I'll just get him. Please take a seat, can I get you a tea or something?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"No, thank you" The man answered, too fast for Yuuki to say yes. The girl nodded and knocked on the door of her bosses office. A second later a beautiful boy came out. He had black hair and radiant, blue eyes. A lot brighter than Zero's.

Zero and Yuuki bowed in greeting. Naru also bowed his head. "How may I help?" Naru asked.

"Hello, my name is Yuuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu. We are from Cross academy and-" Yuuki started only to be cut off by Zero.

"We have a case you might like" Zero cut in to save everyone time.

"Zero! That was rude!" Yuuki reprimanded. Mai gestured them to the seating area for them to take a seat and then went to knocked on Lin's door. Lin came out a second later. They all noticed how Yuuki seemed to hid behind Zero a little. She seemed shy.

"May I hear the details of the case?" Naru asked looking Zero dead in the eyes. The boy seemed like trouble.

"The details are very disturbing and confidential. I do not wish to share them with Yuuki or anyone else that it is not necessary to share them with" Zero said hinting for some understanding to the situation at hand.

"Yes, I understand. We can use my office but I will need my other assistant to take notes and I will need to fill in the other members of my team, but only information you permit me to share" Naru said setting standers for his condition. Zero nodded and followed Naru to his office. Zero ignored the glare Yuuki was giving him and Naru ignored the glare Mai was giving him. Once the men were out of sight the girls got to know each other.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Mai Taniyama, but please call me Mai" Mai said bowing. Yuuki bowed back.

"Then please call me Yuuki" Yuuki said smiling brightly.

"Ok Yuuki, did you want a drink?" Mai asked sweetly. Yuuki nodded and Mai left to the kitchen. _Yuuki seems nice, she is about my age. If Naru takes the case, I'm sure we will be good friends. _Mai was thinking, her instincts didn't disagree but there was more to the story. Mai came out of the kitchen a minute later with the teas, she handed one to Yuuki and watched as she took a sip.

"The boy you were with, Kiryu was it? How do you two know each other?" Mai asked politely trying to make conversation. She wondered if they were dating. They would be a good couple.

"We grew up together, for a while" Yuuki answered smiling.

"Your related?" Mai was a little shocked. They didn't resemble each other in the slightest.

"No, we were taken in by the same person" Yuuki said realising how what she said could be miss read.

"I don't understand" Mai said dumbly.

"We were both taken in, or in my case adopted, by the same person" Yuuki explained to the best of her ability.

"Oh, so you're an orphan. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up" Mai apologized. Not everyone wanted to be reminded of their lost love ones.

"Its ok. I don't mind, I think about them all the time anyway" Yuuki said shaking her hands in front of her to show that Mai had gotten the wrong idea.

"I know what you mean" Mai said looking down and unconsciously placing a hand to her heart.

"You do?" Yuuki asked, tilting her head.

"We have something in common, I'm an orthan too" Mai said smiling sadly. Mai didn't really know her parents well because they died when she was too young to remember them.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Yuuki said looking at Mai with concern.

"Don't be. Wait does that mean Zero is an orphan aswell?" Mai asked remembering their last topic.

"Yes, small world" Yuuki said smiling. Mai smiled back. "So, did you get adopted?" Yuuki asked, she liked trying to help people even if she was just there to hear what they had to say.

"No, I had someone look after me but then I moved out. I didn't want to be a burden. Then a few years down the line I met SPR and they became my family. Some even want to adopt me" Mai said and became a bit sheepish at the last sentence. Yuuki giggle and Mai joined in. The girls were in a full on laughing fit, they didn't notice the boys enter the room. Zero and Naru both cleared their throats at the same time. The girls looked up with shocked expressions. As soon as their brains worked out what had happened they burst into giggles again.

"Mai!" Naru yelled at the same time Zero yelled "Yuuki!" Mai and Yuuki couldn't stop this time. Lin couldn't help the snigger that escaped his lips. He didn't even care that Naru was glaring at him.

"Anyway Mai, we are taking the case so you need to go pack, we are leaving today" Naru said calmly. Mai nodded with her brightest smile. Naru's eyes softened slightly at the sight.

"Yuuki, we need to get back and inform Head Master Cross" Zero said softly. Yuuki nodded and turned to Mai.

"See you soon Mai" Yuuki said while hugging Mai tightly. Mai was a bit shocked, then hugged back.

"See you soon Yuuki" Mai let go of Yuuki so she and Zero could leave. After they left there was a strange silence, almost peaceful.

"Please don't turn Kiryu into one of you! One is more than another" Mai joked. Naru almost smirked.

"As long as you don't turn Miss Cross into one of you...

With Zero and Yuuki

Zero and Yuuki were in a taxi on their way back.

"You always did make friends easily" Zero stated softly looking at Yuuki as she played with her hair.

"You think? Well, by the looks of it, so do you" Yuuki said smiling sadly.

"Whats wrong?" Zero asked concerned.

"Do you think Mai will be alright, with the night class?" Yuuki asked concerned for her new friend.

"From what I've heard, she has had harder cases. She will be fine. Mr Shibuya and some of the other member of their team make it their business to look after her, also Taniyama isn't helpless. She has her own methods of protection" Zero reassured. Yuuki smiled sweetly. "Did you learn anything interesting when you were talking with her?" Zero asked trying to change the subject.

"Not really, all I found out is that she is an orthan like us, she wasn't adopted though" Yuuki said smiling still. "What about you?"

"Nothing of interest. I told him about night class and he will tell Taniyama but Cross said it was alright. He promised not to tell anyone else" Zero informed.

"What do I have to do with this case...

* * *

Later that day/night around 6

Yuuki was on her patrols with Zero when a black van pulled up. Yuuki walked to the gates and Zero followed suit. When they saw Mai get out as well as Naru they approached the van. (Well Yuuki ran) Mai and Yuuki hugged and soon as Yuuki run up to her. Everyone else pulled up in a car a few seconds later. Yasu jumped out first. He saw Mai and Yuuki hugging and walked up to the two.

"Hey Mai! Now, who's your friend?" Yasu questioned walking to Yuuki and looking her up and down as if he was judging her for a beauty contest.

"This is Yuuki Cross. So leave her alone you pervert!" Mai yelled pushing him away.

"Pervert?" Yasu said while dramatically placing a hand on his heart and his other arm over his forehead. "Is that what you think of me Mai? You think I'm a pervert?" Yasu was now making a scene.

"Yes" Mai said plainly. Yasu gave her a challenging look.

"Well if I'm a pervert, then why haven't I made a move on you?" Yasu smirked. Mai did the same.

"Three reasons. Firstly, Monk would kill you. Secondly, your gay for Monk and lastly, I can do the nine cuts" Mai informed proudly. Yasu was proud too, so he let her win this one, she had a good fight.

"I guess you have some good points, oh well" Yasu said walking over to Monk.

"Well Yuuki, sorry about him. This is Monk, Ayako, Masako, John and as you already know, Yasu" Mai said pointing at the SPR team. She didn't tell her their last names so she had no choice but to use their first names.

"Hello, I'm Yuuki Cross, and this is Zero Kiryu. It's nice to meet you all" Yuuki said bowing. Everyone followed suit.

"You must be Mr Shibuya" Said a tall man standing in the shadows.

"Kaname!" Yuuki yelled childishly with a big smile at the sight of the man she knows so well.

"Yuuki" He said calmly as he approached her.

"Your class is about to start Kaname. You should go now" Zero said, it was clear to all he didn't like this Kaname. Kaname ignored him and looked over at Mai.

"You must be Miss Taniyama" He bowed and when he looked back up she had a faint blush on her cheeks. "I have heard about you from Yuuki, it's a pleasure to meet you" Mai bowed. Only Zero noticed how Naru's hands clenched and how his eye's narrowed. Zero nearly smirked at him, he wasn't the only one who didn't really like Kaname.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Naru said coldly, noticing the slight glare he reserved from Mai.

"I'm Kaname Kuran, I'm in charge of the night class" Kaname informed looking at Naru. "The Head Master wants to speak to you and Miss Taniyama. Yuuki, can you show everyone else to their rooms and base. Zero, come with us" Kaname ordered, everyone did as they were asked.

"I wonder why he wanted to talk with Mai?" Ayako asked to no one.

"I don't know" Yuuki answered. She had mentioned Mai and what she was like. It might be because he was planing something dum.

With Mai, Naru, Kaname, Zero and Cross

"Hello, Mr Shibuya, Miss Taniyama. It's nice to meet you" Cross said bowing, Mai bowed and Naru just bowed his head. "Well then Miss Taniyama, you must be wondering why I called you in too. I have been told they you are getting on well with Yuuki" Cross stated, it wasn't a question.

"Yes Sir" Mai answered shyly. Cross smiled softly at her.

"Well from now on I would like, if its ok with your boss, for you to stay with Zero and Yuuki" Cross suggested. Naru nodded and Mai smiled brightly. Naru didn't see Zero as a threat for him and Mai, not that he would ever say it.

"That sounds great" Mai squealed with excitement.

"You will also become a guardian and help on petrols" Cross announced. "Mr Shibuya, would you like to have someone look after Miss Taniyama? I mean apart from Yuuki and Zero, you know her capabilities best" Cross asked out of politeness, hoping the answer was no. The less people who know the secret the better.

"If you don't mind I would like to take that responsiblity, for night shifts maybe?" Naru asked much to Mai's shock.

"No I don't mind. I would like if the secret didn't leave us five" Cross reassured.

"What secret?" Mai asked tilting her head to the side cutely. Kaname decided to fill her in.

"You see Miss Taniyama, I'm not exactly human...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I updated! I probably wont for a while! I don't know, but if you review, I will work faster :D

* * *

Chapter 2

"Your- no you can't be- please tell me- tell me your not!" Mai yelled. Everyone looked at her as if she had grown two heads or something.

"And why is that?" Kaname asked, a bit hurt that Mai felt that way.

"Because Vampires killed my parents" Mai whispered between sobs and through tears. Naru felt his heart drop. He had brought on this pain. He had brought her to the creatures that killed her parents. When no one had anything to say she carried on talking. "The parents I told you about adopted me when I was young, about 5. I don't remember my real parents. I was told by a boy that they were killed. He saved me. A vampire tried to kill me. I think the boy was a vampire too" Mai said between sobs. Her eyes glued to the ground. Everyone looked at her in shock. Kaname and Head Master Cross exchanged knowing looks. Zero gave Mai a caring smile. He knew what that felt like to have the people you care for taken away.

"Why didn't you tell us anything before?" Naru asked in a slightly more caring and concerned tone. Mai looked him dead in the eyes.

"Would you have believed me?" Mai asked in a cold voice. Naru looked at her. It was true, he would have thought she was mistaken, but not lying.

"I would have had my doubts" Naru answered truthfully.

"Please don't worry Miss Taniyama. All the vampires in the night class, are good people. The only reason we have the discipline comity is so that we can insure the safety of everyone and to help keep the secret a secret" Head Master Cross informed, with a kind smile. Mai nodded.

"So I have to keep it a secret too?" Mai asked. The Head Master nodded.

"Not just from the students, but from the rest of your team aswell" At this Mai was confused.

"Why tell me, then?" Mai asked, tilting her head to the side again. Naru felt his heart skip a beat.

"My daughter, Yuuki trusts you" Cross informed. Mai smiled sweetly. It was nice to know that Yuuki sees her as a friend. Also, it was awesome to know that she could spend her time with Yuuki.

"So what does the discipline comity do?" Mai asked, she wasn't told that much. Mai hadn't noticed, but everyone had shot her a weird look. She was, just a second ago, crying, now she sounded exited. Yeah, that's Mai.

"Well, I will let Zero and Yuuki explain on the job, but... it can sometimes get a little dangers" Cross explained carefully.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked. He was not gonna let Mai do night patrols if it was dangers.

"Well sometimes some of the vampires, for lack of better words, lose their control" Kaname explained, shooting Zero a weird look. Zero glared at him. Only Mai and Naru saw it.

"Well, just for your own protection, I would like to give you, Mai, Artemis" Cross said, pulling out a metal bar. Mai looked at Artemis, confused as what it was. Cross got the hint. He held it up and the sides extended, making it three times as long. "This is only to be used for defence, and it will have no affect on humans" Cross told her.

"If it was to come in contact with a vampire..." Kaname started, he placed a hand on Artemis. Visible, electric zapped round his hand. He let go and showed them his hand, it was bleeding. Mai gasped. A second later, Mai saw his hand heal.

"Wow!" Mai exclaimed. Naru glared at Kaname.

"So easily amused" Naru commented coldly. Mai didn't understand why he was being so cold.

"Naru! I am not!" Mai defended "Jerk" she muttered.

"Naru?" Cross asked.

"It's short for Narcissist!" Mai announced proudly, she was also smiling brightly. Cross chucked, Naru, Kaname and Zero smirked at her.

"Well, for Naru" Que Mai giggling "I want to give to you..." Cross started. He pulled out, what looked like, a silver gun, hanging on a chain. He handed it to Naru. "That is a bloody rose. Only use it for defence. It too will not affect humans. Do not use it unless it is absolutely necessary" Cross warned. Naru nodded. "One last thing, you will also attend class, that way you can roam the school and not stand out" Cross finished. Mai and Naru nodded. Cross then handed them bags that contained their uniforms, he then told Zero to lead them to their base. While walking down the corridor, Zero start's a conversation with Naru.

"So what will you tell your co-workers they are here for?" Zero asked. Naru looked up at him.

"I plan to tell them there is unexplainable happenings that only occur under strict circumstances. That way, they wont be expecting something to be happening every second and they will be understanding if nothing happens for a few weeks" Naru explained.

"Good, what ever you do, we need to wrap it up fast, we need to be on patrols" Zero explained. Mai nodded and Naru kept on walking. They reached the base and saw it set up. Everyone was sitting down, drinking tea and talking. They stopped the second the door opened.

"Hey Naru, what's going on? Why are we here?" Monk asked calmly. Naru then explained to them what he had told Zero moments ago "So, we could be here for ages, waiting for something to happen?" Monk asked, still a little unsure of why Naru took this case. It wasn't like him to take a case he was so unsure of.

"Well we are getting paid ether way, and we weren't getting cases. I would like to see what we are up against" Naru explained, everyone was willing to accept that.

"Ok, so what do you need us to do?" Ayako asked.

"I want you and Monk to pose as teacher. You will just walk around the halls while day class is in session. You are not to talk to the students, just observe. If you see anything out of the orderly, tell Lin strate away" Naru ordered. The two nodded. He chose them because they don't pay attention as much as they should, had he have chose Yasu, he might have seen something he shouldn't have. "I need Yasu, John and Miss Hara to do reasearch on the building. Go to the local library" Naru continued, he reserved a nod from the three "Lin, watch base" Naru finished.

"What about you and Mai?" Yasu asked.

"We are going undercover as day class students and we will be on the discipline comity" Naru explained. He, Zero and Mai then left the room. The rest of SPR were a little shocked. Yasu, however, knew something was up...

After Mai and Naru changed, the three went outside to start patrols. Mai saw Yuuki on the second floor balcony.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna catch up with Yuuki" Mai said, waving as she ran off. Naru nodded and turned to look at Zero.

"So, this Kaname guy...

With Mai

Mai had ran to the building when she saw Yuuki jump off and grab on to a tree branch. She then let go and landed gracefully. That's when Mai saw them. Two day class students hiding behind a tree, a camera in hand. Yuuki hadn't seen Mai yet, by the look of it. She walked up to the girls.

"I want your names and class right now. You know it's strictly forbidden for Day class students to wonder around at night! Go back to your dorms!" Yuuki demanded. Mai watched in awe.

"What's the big deal. It's harmless" One of the girls said as she stood. She then winced in pain.

"What happened, did you get hurt? Oh no your bleeding! Get back to your dorms now! Hurry up" Yuuki said, pushing them towards their dorms. There was a rustling sound from the bushes. Yuuki sence someone. She grabbed Artemis and turned to face who ever it was who made the noise. As she turned, Artemis extended to it's full length. Once she turned, she was face to face with Hanabusa Aidou, who court Artemis with ease. Akatsuki Kain is standing behind him, just watching what's happening.

"The headmaster has taught you well" Akatsuki commented.

"Your so mean Yuuki. You know, the real reason we came out here tonight" Hanabusa started. He eye's turned red. Mai gasped. "Hm, you smell so nice" Hanabuse complemented. The two girls squealed.

"I can't believe it!" One cheered.

"He likes our smell!" The other yelled.

"Liston up Aidou! You lay a finger on them and I-" Yuuki started, only to have Aidou grab her hand.

"Did you fall?" he asked. Yuuki winced as he squeezed her hand till she let go of Artemis. Her hand was bleeding. It properly happened whan she dropped from that tree. "What smells good Yuuki, is the smell of your blood" Aidou told her. He brought her hand to his lips "Really it's so... tempting" one of Aidou's fangs started to piercing Yuuki's hand. The girls fainted. Mai, however, felt like a switch flicked in her head.

"Yuuki!" Mai yelled. She charged forward, pulled Yuuki behind her and pointed Artemis at Aidou.

"Mai" Yuuki muttered in shock. Aidou was shocked too, but he had sensed her presence already.

"Well now, who is this Yuuki? A friend of yours?" Aidou asked, he sounded interested.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked. Should Mai be out here at night, she knows how dangers it is.

"I'm on the discipline comity, with you Yuuki" Mai told her. She sent her friend a smile.

"Not more! You all think you are so big! You all get on my nerves!" Akatsuki yelled, a little out of character. He walked out to Mai and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of her!" Yuuki yelled, she went to go help her whan Aidou grabbed her wrist. He pulled her in close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trapping her in place.

"May I partake, from your neck" Aidou asked, but it wasn't a question. A devilish smile spread across his face. He was meer inches from her neck when...

With Zero and Naru

"So, this Kaname guy" Naru started. "You hate him" Naru accused. Zero smirked.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Zero asked. Naru didn't say anything so Zero continued "You hate him too?" Zero asked. Naru smirked.

"What makes you think that?" He asked. Zero nearly smiled. He and Naru were so alike.

"The look you gave him, it looked like you wanted nothing more than to punch him" Zero informed.

"It's the very look you shot him" Naru accused. Zero stayed silent "So do you hate him because he is close to Yuuki, or because he is a Vampire?" Naru asked. Zero sighed.

"Well there is no point lying to you" Zero started, he saw Naru smirking "Both, as well as his attitude" Zero then looked at Naru "So why do you hate him, because he went to talk to Miss Taniyama?" He asked.

"I can sence something dangers about him" Naru corrected, even though Zero was right too.

"Yuuki!" a high pitch voice scream. It was familiar.

"Mai" Naru yelled and ran off, at the same time Zero yelled "Yuuki" and ran off himself.

"May I partake, from your neck" Aidou asked, but it wasn't a question. A devilish smile spread across his face. He was meer inches from her neck when Naru and Zero showed up. Zero pulled Yuuki away and pointed his gun at Aidou. At the same time, Naru pulled Mai behind him and pointed his gun at Akatsuki.

"Zero, Naru?" Mai said, her voice sounded shaken.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I have updated! I wasn't going to, but since BreakFree01 reviewed, I decided to... out of the kindness of my own heart xD But I would really love to hear from you! So please R&R!

* * *

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden" Zero seethed, not lowering his gun.

"But I... already tasted her" Aidou teased, but he didn't expect Zero to shoot. If Yuuki was even a second later, Aidou would have a hole in his shoulder. She pushed Zero's arm at the last second, seeing the purple light flash over the surface of the tree directly above Aidou. His look of shock and fear, was quickly replaced with a shabby attempt of bravery, as he walked to Mai. Naru got in his way, chancing the trajectory of the gun, and aiming at Aidou's head.

"You're next, and they can't protect you forever" Aidou promised, a grin on his lips and blood lust in his heart.

"What's going on here!" Kaname demanded, seeing the guns raised and smelling the sweet scent of Yuuki's blood. After no one answered, he decided to go on his theory that Aidou had attacked Yuuki, and was trying to attack Mai. The biggest hint was the worried expression Aidou sported. "Would you please put those away, they are quite threatening to us" Kaname requested. Naru was more than tempted to aim at Kaname. Yuuki seemed to finally pull herself out of her shock.

"Kaname!" She exclaimed childishly. She would have run to him, but she was still behind Zero and Aidou was in her way. Mai bowed out of respect, and Naru tried not to glare at him. I said tired.

"Yuuki, Mai" Kaname greeted, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Yuuki covered, holding her bitted hand behind her back. Mai nodded, but didn't say anything. Kaname then turned his attention to the day class student's who had fainted. Seiren appeared out of nowhere, kneeling next to the unconscious girls. She placed a hand on their heads, and Mai could see a soft purple glow.

"What's she doing?" Mai asked Naru quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"She is erasing the last half an hour of their memory" Kaname answered. Mai really didn't think it was possible for him to hear. Mai blushed and bowed shyly in thanks. Mai then walked to Yuuki, pulling her hand out of behind her back. She looked at the bite, before pulling out bandages from her pocket. She carefully wrapped Yuuki's hand, before gently tying it off.

"Thank you Mai" Yuuki thanked, before strapping Artemis to her thigh.

"I will take these fools to headmaster cross. Akatsuki, you as well" Kaname informed, grabbing the back of Aidou shirt and lifting him up slightly. Aidou looked petrified, and even Akatsuki looked slightly uneven. "And as for the two who have fainted, I will have them taken to the infirmary, then to the headmasters as well" Kaname informed, before he cut a look to Zero "Is that ok?"

"Just get them out of here" Zero growled, taking Yuuki's hand and leading off. Mai wondered if she should follow, then looked at Naru to see him walking behind the pair. Mai ran to catch up.

"Yuuki, Mai" Zero called, getting the girls attention. "I think me and Naru can take it from here. Why don't you two go have an early night?"

"Mai, I agree. You should go with Yuuki" Naru commented.

"But Naru-"

"I'm not asking Mai" Naru ordered. Mai nodded obediently, before Yuuki pulled her towards the dorms.

"Thanks guys" Yuuki called.

"See you soon, and don't push yourself too much!" Mai told them, allowing Yuuki to drag her away...

* * *

Yuuki had pulled Mai to base, so Mai could get her bag. Lin was there still, and Yuuki hid behind Mai as she greeted him. They then left for the headmasters dorm, being the only place open after dusk. Yuuki ran off and left Mai there, telling her she can get changed while she got her bag. Mai did as she was told, hanging a towel on the door outside, because the lock was broken. Mai entered the smaller room that had a bath and shower before stripping and climbing under the cool spray.

Yuuki came in a second later, but not into the smaller room Mai was in. Yuuki had her clothes in hand as well as a towel, waiting patiently for Mai to finish. After a few more moments, Mai walked out, her towel wrapped around her.

"I'll get dressed in here. you can use the shower" Mai told her, smiling. As soon as Yuuki went into the smaller room, there was a knock on the door.

"Mai? Yuuki? Is anyone in there?" Zero called from the other side of the door.

"Me and Yuuki are in here! We will be out in a sec" Mai called back, reluctantly dropping her towel, so she could get dress. After a few seconds, she was in a large top with a pair of blue night shorts. Yuuki came out a few minutes later, wearing a purple silk pajama top and bottoms. They left the room, to see both Naru and Zero waiting to use it.

"Goodnight Mai, Miss Cross" Naru dismissed, in a softer tone then normal.

"Night Naru! Zero!" Mai and Yuuki called, before walking off. Zero looked a little to distracted to notice. He could still smell the blood from Yuuki's cut, and was struggling to calm his blood lust. Naru noticed, but dismissed it, already knowing why...


End file.
